The Not So Perfect Murder
by kittykatpt
Summary: Why you shouldn't mess with certain women


I wrote this for my creative writing in english. Hope you enjoy reading it :)

No-one around me knows what I'm about to do. They sit there completely unaware that very soon I will get my revenge. She will pay for what she did, for the way I was hurt. He is mine, well, he was mine...until she took him away. But I will make him mine again. Once I get rid of her, the object of his affection, he will see that he is mine. That I was made for him and that we're supposed to be together.

I slowly get off the bus, something I have done many times before, but this time it's different and I'm afraid the people around me can tell. I shake my head slightly trying to get rid of these thoughts and laugh, I'm just getting paranoid. Nobody suspects a thing. Nobody realises what I'm capable of.

I watch the people eagerly walk home, rushing to see their loved ones. But I have no need to hurry; I have all the time in the world. My mouth forms a smile just thinking about him. I'll be one of those happy people soon...once I get rid of her. My smile grows as I reach into the deep pocket of my old coat and feel the hard handle of the knife. She'll never know what hit her.

I'm startled to realise that I'm in front of her door already and I bring my hand up slowly to ring the doorbell. The familiar sound brings back memories that nearly make me hesitate but I mustn't think of them. Our friendship ended when she took him away.

She opens the door, ready to greet whoever has come to visit and welcome them in. The smile fades from her lips as I push the glistening tip of the knife into her stomach. Fearful brown eyes meet dark cold ones and she whimpers, terror etched onto her face. She's frozen with fear and I feel powerful.

I push the knife as I take a determined step forward and she stumbles back terrified. I bring back the knife and before I even touch her, I see her mouth open to scream. She knows what I'm going to do but nothing she can say will stop me. No apologies, no pleads for forgiveness, nothing.

I stab her once. Twice. Again and again! Into her heart. Into her neck. Everywhere! I can't stop! I want to ruin her face, I want to destroy whatever he found beautiful. I want to make sure that even if she miraculously survives this ordeal, she will carry the scars of her betrayal forever. I listen to her screams and something in the back of my mind tells me I should worry that others might hear but I don't. I enjoy the anguished cries for help. They urge me on. I feel her blood soaked hand try to pull the knife away but it's no use. She's too weak. Her wide eyes look at me in horror, they are brimming with tears but I feel no pity. After all, she deserves this, doesn't she?

She leans heavily against the wall I have cornered her in, her breathing is shallow and I pull her staggering body close to me, her mutilated face inches away from mine and whisper into her ear, "he won't find you so pretty anymore, will he?"

The lifeless body drops to the floor and now I do the only thing I can, I run and wait for her to be discovered.

'The untimely and unnecessary death of a young woman.' It is in the papers. There is a sense of satisfaction that my work was good enough to be published for everyone to read about and marvel at what kind of person would...accomplish such a thing: having the power to take life. I felt proud at the attention the body was getting and pleased everything had gone so well.

'Everything is going according to plan, everything is going to work out,' I assure myself as I sit by the phone waiting for him to call. He would call and then I would offer my condolences. Invite him round eventually. In his state of grief, he will be fragile and I will take care of him and he will realise that he needs me. Everything will be like it should be.

That's what I believed. The knock on the door was definitely unexpected but looking back I realise that I hadn't thought things through at all. Too much evidence pointed towards me as the murderer. I had never bothered to cover my tracks; in fact the old kitchen knife was still in my pocket when they arrested me. My thoughts were so fixated on being with him that I forgot she was also human. That she had family that would want their baby's murderer locked away for good. That was a mistake I made and I paid the consequences for my actions.

Do I regret what I did? No. I would do it all again. I will never regret what happened because at least I know, as I sit in my cell, that they aren't living happily ever after.

DA DA DUNNNNNNNN don't worry I'm not crazy and secretly evil......I'm nice :D


End file.
